


mommy dearest

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO!verse, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Childhood Memories, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know once as a kid you called me mommy?" Dean said, looking at Sam slyly and smiling in amusement. </p><p>(Title has nothing to do with the actual Supernatural episode by the same name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mommy dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Dean *spoilers* getting stabbed by Metatron, dying and becoming a demon 'cause of the Mark *spoilers* never happened shall we? Abo!verse, preggo Dean making a family with Cas is so much better, I'm sure you'll agree.

"You know once as a kid you called me mommy?" Dean said, looking at Sam slyly and smiling in amusement. Sam gaped speechlessly at Dean.  
  
"What?!" he sputtered and Dean just smirked.   
  
"What you mean like when kids accidentally calling their teacher Mom?" Sam asked curiously. Dean laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Nah, it wasn't an accident... freaked the fuck out of me too," he answered truthfully and Sam goggled.  
  
"Dude how old was I?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You were just a baby, almost a year old - I was just four. Dad went to get us some grub and I had to sit over you and make sure you didn't crawl out of your crib - which you did a lot back then, you fucker. I remember picking you up and tryina put you back in the crib and you looked me dead in the eye and said 'mama'" Dean quoted and smiled fondly. Sam continued to gape at Dean disbelievingly.   
  
"Oh man, I freaked out so bad I almost dropped ya!" he laughed and then suddenly it was like a switch was flipped and Dean's mouth became a thin, solemn line.  
  
"Never told Dad. Didn't talk much back then anyway, I hadn't gotten over... what happened to Mom and you callin' me 'mama' while learnin' to talk didn't help matters any," he whispered and then swallowed back what Sam was sure was a lump in his throat. Sam looked at Dean quietly.   
  
"How do you- how do you even remember that? You were like four," he asked, trying to lighten the mood but it was a feeble attempt. Dean grinned a bit but Sam could tell it was forced. 

"Four or not, its not everyday your baby bro calls you his momma," Dean said. He grinned at Sam and this time it was less strained.   
  
"You didn't say it again though, guess you got those weird emotion vibes babies get ya know? Babies know when stuff's wrong..." his words petered out in thought. Sam waited because he knew that look - that was the look Dean got every time he started reminiscing about childhood memories.  
  
"The next time you said somethin' it was to call Dad 'dada.' God, the look on his face that day. I hadn't seen him smile in so long and damn if that didn't make me smile too," Dean said happily and Sam sighed in relief as the mood finally lifted. Sam smiled - he might have been a baby but at least he'd done some things right as a kid. No matter what Dean thought, Sam wasn't proud of running away. It was cowardly of him. If Dean could take care of Sam, listen to Dad's every word and be a mediatory between them all whenever Sam and Dad fought and still ask for nothing, Sam could have grown the hell up and accepted his responsibilities. But now was not the time to be thinking about the past.   
  
Sam grinned wide and looked at Dean teasingly. He looked pointedly at Dean's big, pregnant belly and then at Dean who crossed his arms over his chest because he knew Sam's facial expressions just as well as Sam knew his and he knew what was coming.   
  
"Well come on, _baby_ _momma._ You gotta get to the appointment or Cas will drive all the way to bunker to pick you up himself - he's crazy protective like that," he said jokingly, but it was only a half-joke since they both knew Cas would do just that if Dean was even ten minutes late for when they had to meet. Cas hated that he couldn't be around as much because of the shit going down in Heaven with Metatron locked up and the angels back where they belonged. Apparently it was just as chaotic as it was with fallen angels all over the globe, if not more. Sadly Cas got pushed into the role of leader ("again" Dean grumbled every time it was mentioned).   
  
"He wouldn't be an Alpha if he wasn't," he grumbled and glared daggers at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean didn't do well with any authority figures who weren't John Winchester and having two (over)protective Alphas fretting over the pregnant Omega really weren't helping his attitude and pregnancy-related mood swings any.   
  
Sam smiled and started (gently) manhandling Dean out the door before Dean shrugged out of his grip and smacked him upside the head. Sam deliberately pouted and wobbled his lower lip and said _"ow dont hit me mommy"_ and that earned him a punch in the shoulder that really shouldn't have hurt so much. Sam winced and wondered not for the first time if Nephilims gave their birth parent superpowers.   
  
And then Sam grinned because he really shouldn't be complaining about getting a human-angel hybrid nephew. Dean looked at him and seemed to read what he was thinking via brotherly telepathy and grinned right back at him with a hand placed proudly on his big, round stomach.   
  
For once, life was good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my personal headcanon that Mary had green eyes and baby Sam called Dean mama 'cause his big bro's green eyes look exactly like Mary's eyes. Which is consequently why baby Sam looked kiddie Dean "dead in the eye" in this fic.


End file.
